Rosewood's Secret's (Book 1)
by ZombieAnatomy
Summary: Mia Thompson is one of the 6 girls in Alis clique. She is super close to Alison and has secrets that none of the girls know about, including Alison. She somehow keeps secrets without them being exposed to anyone unless she wants them to be. A torments her along with the other 4 girls after Alison disappears. The only problem with A is that they cant get dirt on Mia.


Mia's POV:

While we are all listening to music and having a great time in Spencer's Barn, drinking and enjoying our last day of freedom from school, the lights and the music suddenly turn off.

Emily looks around and says, "What Happened?"

Spencer looks at her and replies, "It must be the storm."

A squeak blares causing all of us girls to jump, as Aria says,

"Something's out there."

Then the door of the barn opens, freaking all of us out. Hanna looks at us and says,

"Guys."

All 5 of us girls get up, looking scared towards the door, we go closer, a glass noise blares causing us all to shout but still go closer to the barn doors. Then Ali comes into sight.

"Gotcha," she says smiling at us.

"Ahhh!" All 5 of us scream.

Spencer looks at Alison and says, "That's so not funny Alison!"

I look at Ali and say, "Kind of not cool Ali."

Alison smiles at the 5 of us and replies, "I thought it was hilarious, girls lighten up have some fun!"

We all burst out laughing and settle down on the sofas.

Hanna looks at Alison, smiling then asks, "Ali, did you download the new beyonce?"

Alison smiles and replies, "Not yet."

Emily smiles sitting on a couch, "I'm loving her new video."

Alison looks at Emily, "Maybe a little too much, Em."

Ali gives a red glass to Aria then says,

"Your turn. Go on."

Aria start to drink from the red cup as Spencer says,

"Careful, aria. Take too much, and you'll tell us all your secrets."

I chime in laughing, "We always share our secrets." In reality these girls didn't know a lot of things about me, even Alison didn't know things, I somehow kept it to myself and she was the master at getting our friends to spill their secrets, I on the other hand couldn't share mine, my home life was horrible, my brother isn't around anymore, he just deployed overseas in the Navy, leaving me in Rosewood, with my 5 best friends.

Alison smiles, "Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close. Drink up."

After some time we all fell asleep, then Aria and I wake up in the barn, Emily and Hanna are still sleeping but Spencer and Ali are missing. Aria wakes Emily, I wake up Hanna.

Aria "Em"

Hanna looks around then asks, "Where's Ali and Spencer?"

Aria shakes her head, "We don't know."

Aria and I get up and go to the door, Spencer arrives at this moment.

Aria and I, "Ali?"

Spencer looks upset and looks at us all, "She's gone."

Aria looks at Spencer, "What do you mean she's gone?"

Spencer looks scared, "I've looked everywhere for her. I think I heard her scream."

I look at Spencer and wonder what the hell happened to our best friend Alison.

An image of a newspaper of rosewood appears with a photo of Ali and in main headlines "still missing"

[Aria's House] 1 year later

Aria's POV:

I look in the mirror.

My mom Ella looks at me and asks, "Aria, are you okay?"

I reply, "It's weird to be home."

My mom looks at me, "We were gone a year. When you're 16, that's a long time."

I sigh and say, "I think of her every day"

My mom replies, "Why don't you call your friends? They don't know we're back from dad's sabbatical."

I look at my mom and reply back, "On the news, they're calling it the anniversary of Alison's disappearance, like it's a party or something."

My mom looks back at me, "Why don't you give them a call? You six were inseparable, and those feelings don't just go away."

My brother Mike rides up in the corridor and says,

"I need a ride to lacrosse!"

I smile and say, "I'll take him."

The first floor of my house is filled with packed boxes. Mike searches in boxes, we perceive Byron my father at the bottom,

"Got lacrosse today?"

My little brother replies back, "It's first tryouts, and all my stuff's in about a hundred boxes."

My mom and I Arrive,

My mom replies to mikes remark, "A hundred?"

Mike replies back, "You know what I mean."

My mom says, "Come on, let's go look in the garage. Come on."

Our mom and Mike leave to the garage; my dad approaches me and says,

"Listen, I know coming back here brings up a lot of memories. You okay?"

I look at my dad and reply back, "Dad, I'm still keeping your secret, okay?"

My dad looks back and says, "I mean, are you okay with Alison?"

Mike and our mom come back, Mike and I go out of the house, and my mom embraces my dad.

My mom smiles and says, "And they're running off to practice. We are officially home." 

Mia's POV:

I spent most of summer with Mona and Hanna, when I wasn't fighting off my abusive step father, while my mom gets messed up on drugs, she's a junkie, she didn't used to be, my father lives in California and has no clue what I'm going through, I guess being in Montecito is better than being in Rosewood, at first he moved to a house near Spencer but he couldn't stand it being here after Alison disappeared he wanted to take me with him but I refused, I live next to Emily Fields, when my dad left it ripped my heart apart, left me wondering if life would ever be okay again. My mom started using the night Ali went missing, when I arrived home she was passed out on our couch, her new boyfriend drinking and doing lines of coke like it was nothing, and I was disgusted and broken up about my missing best friend Alison. My mom married him about a week later and that's when he started to hurt me, he would get messed up with my mom and drink along with it, then he'd pick a fight with me and id end up on the wrong side of his fist, he also shoved me down the stairs, threw me against walls, kicked me while I was down, he was vicious and arrogant. I wasn't sure if I would survive this abuse.

I woke up for the day to the sound of my step father pounding on my locked bedroom door,

"WAKE UP! AND WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LOCKED DOORS!?"

I get up, rolling my eyes, I unlock the door, he opens it grabbing me by my arm, dragging me out of my bedroom, he slams me into the hallway wall hard, I scream,

"LET ME GO!"

That angers him more, he drags me to the stairs pushing me down, I land on my shoulder at the bottom, my mom is in the kitchen, and half awake,

"What the hell?" she says.

I get up and go upstairs, flinching in pain whenever I move my shoulder too much, it felt dislocated, and I get dressed quickly, grab my truck keys, cell phone and backpack. I run out the door get into my truck and drive to the hospital before going to Kyle's, I get my shoulder put back and a sling before leaving for Kyle's house.

Aria's POV:

[Aria and Mike are in the car front of the High School]

Mike gets out of the car

I say, "Hey, what time am I picking you up?"

Mike says, "Uh, six."

I smile and say, "Okay, I'm gonna grab some food."

[Pub]

I'm at the counter of a bar; next to me a man reads a book.

I look at the barman and ask, "Can I get a cheeseburger, please?"

Barman replies, "You got it."

Aria sees a wanted notice for Alison

The Man says, "You all right down there?"

I look at him, "I'm a bit jetlagged. I just got back from Europe."

The Man asks "Where in Europe?"

I reply, "Iceland."

The man says, "I spent some time in Reykjavik before I went to Amsterdam. It's a great city."

I smile looking at him, "So, do you go to Hollis?"

The man replies, "Just graduated. I'm gonna start my first teaching job."

I smile as I say, "I... I think I'd like to teach. God, I love this song"

The man replies, "B26. What's your major?"

I reply, "Uh, well, I'm leaning toward English."

The Man says, "That's what I'm teaching."

I smile, "Well, and I write too, but... So far, it's mostly personal. Just for me."

The Man smiles, "I'm impressed."

I look at him and ask, "Why?"

The Man replies, "Well, I tried writing. I didn't get very far. You're lucky. If you're writing for yourself, it's pure passion. Maybe you'd let me read something of yours."

I smile, "Yeah? You'd really want to?"

The Man replies, "Yeah. You're smart, you've traveled, Great taste in music. I like to know more about you."

I smile at him, "Yeah. I'd like to know more about you too."

[Aria and the Man kiss in the bathroom of the pub] 

Hanna's POV:

[Rosewood Mall]

I try on glasses

I look at the guy at the counter, "Could I see the pradas in the front?"

The Salesman says, "I'll have to put some in the back."

I look at him again smiling, "But they're all maybes."

Mona arrives with a scarf around her neck

Mona asks me, "Hey, is this me?"

I reply, "Or is it a little too much your mother?"

Mona smiles, "I am loving those glasses. How much?"

I reply, "$350."

I see Spencer who is looking at clothes

I look at Mona and say, "I'll be right back."

I walk away from Mona and approach Spencer

I smile as I say, "I cannot believe Spencer Hastings actually has time to shop. I mean, you're interning for the mayor, taking classes at Hollis, and redoing the barn. And in your leisure moments, you facebook and tweet."

Spencer smiles, "You know me. I like to stay busy."

I look at her and smile back, "It's called a summer vacay, Spence."

Spencer looks at me, "You spent yours sunning and shopping."

I reply, "Tweet-tweet."

Spencer asks, "Did you see the paper today?"

I shake my head yes as I say, "Yeah."

Spencer replies, "She's gone, but she's everywhere."

I sigh and say, "I can't believe it's been a year."

Spencer looks at me and asks, "Do you remember what Ali said that night, about our secrets keeping us close? I think it was the opposite."

I direct her attention elsewhere, "So! What's the occasion?"

We look threw tops together chatting.

Spencer replies, "Family dinner. We're meeting Melissa's fiancé."

I smile, "Did miss perfect find a Mr. Perfect?"

Spencer replies, "He's a med student, so everyone's thrilled."

I smile and say, "Then that's not the right top. You need to turn heads."

I pick out a nice top for her and hand it to her.

Spencer replies, "Away from Melissa? Please."

I look at her and say, "She doesn't always have to win. See you around the playground."

Spencer replies "See you. "

I go to the exit of the store with the glasses that I stole on my eyes.

A Guard calls out, "Hey, miss! You forgot your bag."

My heart nearly stopped I thought I had been caught, lucky me I didn't.

I smile as I take my bag from the guard, "Thank you."

Mona comes out of a corridor and says with a smile,

"I so thought you were busted."

I smile back and reply, "Nice scarf."

Mona smiles as well and replies back, "Nice glasses."

Aria's POV:

[Aria, Mike and Byron arrives in front of the Rosewood's High School, Mike goes out of the car]

My brother says, "Later. See Ya."

Our father replies back, "Good luck."

I get ready to get out but my father calls me back.

My dad says, "Hey."

I look at him as I reply back, "Look, it's the first day. I don't want to be late."

My father replies, "I love you, aria. You know that, right?"

I say looking at him, "Yeah. I know".

My dad replies, "And you know that I love your mom."

I look at him again as I say, "Do you?"

My father says, "I made a mistake, okay? And I will be sorry about it for the rest of my life. I just hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me."

I reply back, "I hope so too."

[Flash Back]

Alison and I walk in the street, eating an ice cream. Mona follows us behind by running.

Mona calls out, "Aria! Hey, guys! Alison!"

I smile at Ali, "Hey! You hear Mona?"

Mona calls out again, "Hey, aria!"

I look at Ali and say, "Maybe we should wait."

Mona calls out once again, "Hey, guys!"

Alison looks at me and says, "My god. Is she ever gonna get a clue? What a loser. Come here."

Alison and I make a commitment in an impasse; we fall in front of a car

Alison looks at me as we see my father and a girl kissing, "Hey, isn't that your dad's car?"

[Flash Back's End]

Emily looks at me, "Aria?"

I smile at her, "Emily."

Emily replies, "When did you get back?"

I smile and reply back, " ."

Emily smiles, "I almost didn't recognize you. I think the last time we saw each other, you had a pink stripe in your hair."

I reply back, "Well, when your parents want you to be yourself and you don't know who you are..."

Emily looks at me, "You wore it well. You should have called. It's so weird just running into you here."

I look back as I say, "Oh. Well, we've kind of lost touch, Emily, remember?"

Emily nods and says, "That's what we had to do."

I look at her, "I saw a poster of Alison yesterday."

Emily replies, "It's awful. I mean, we all know she's dead, right?"

I sigh as I say, "I just never heard anyone say it."

Mia's POV:

[Class room]

I walk into class after Emily and Aria, I take my seat, looking around the classroom, my face had bruises on it and my arm was still in a sling, when I had went home last night from Kyle's I was ambushed by my step father.

Emily looks at me as I turn to see which of the girls was already here, "So, I hear the new teacher's really hot and look at Mia's face, I wonder what happened to her."

Hanna comes into the class, smiling at me, she waves to me first, and spotting the bruises her face looks concerned.

I hear Aria ask, "Is that Hanna?"

Emily nods "She's the "it" girl now."

Mona comes next, smiling at me, then her face drops for a moment when she sees the bruises, that's all they could see when they hung out with me, they questioned me, but I lied and I lied well enough that they didn't suspect I was lying. I know it's not a good quality to have, trust me the last thing I want to do for my life is lie, but my step father will just hurt me worse if I squeal like a pig.

Emily replies, "And where there's Hanna, there's Mona and Mia, Mia spent most of her summer with the girls or her new boyfriend Kyle."

Aria looks shocked, "That's Mona?"

Emily nods, "Can you believe it? She looks so different."

Aria nods as well, "Wow. Talk about a makeover."

Hanna waves to the girls then turns her head, talking to Mona for a moment, and then sending me a text.

I look down at my phone to read it,

 _ **Han3-Hey what happened to you?**_

 _ **Me-I fell down my stairs, missed a step, I wasn't paying attention I'm okay Han, thanks for caring.**_

 _ **Han3-Of course, I just wanted to make sure you were okay**_

 _ **Me-I am thank you**_

 _ **Han3- You're welcome**_

Aria looks at Emily, "What's up with her? You two fighting?"

Emily looks back, "We didn't just fall out of touch with you, Aria. We all fell out of touch with each other."

Spencer comes too, she smiles shyly to Hanna, then waves to me seeing the bruises her face turns into something that shows concern for me.

Emily looks at Aria again, "They're not so close anymore either"

Aria nods and says, "So they're friendly, but not friends."

The new Prof. comes into the class, writes his name on the board, then he turns around and it turns out that it is the man that to meet Aria in the bar. He sees her. And his face is full of shock.

Ezra says out loud, "Holy crap."

I look up at the new teacher then back at Aria, I put two and two together quickly, they know each other and it's no secret at this moment, not with the way they are looking at each other. Everyone looks Aria which sees him, her phone rings and she is quite embarrassed.

Aria is embarrassed, "Sorry."

Ezra snaps out of it and says, "Uh, I'm Mr. Fitz, your new English teacher."

Aria reads the Text she's received. It's signed by A.

 _ **Maybe he fools around with students all of the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. -A**_

Aria: Alison?

I sit quietly in class focusing on my work, keeping quiet, hiding secrets, the thing I'm best at right now besides being a human punching bag. School flew by, before I knew it I was in Kyle's car going home to do my homework, Kyle wasn't allowed in the house, since my step father was strict and abusive.

[Emily's House]

Emily is with her mother who prepares a basket of food.

Emily looks at her mom and says, "I can't believe they sold the house."

Pam Emily's mom replies, "Just too many memories for the Dilaurentises. I can't even imagine."

Emily nods, "It's just so weird to think of other people living in Alison's house."

Pam nods as well, "I know, honey."

Emily smiles, "Aria's back."

Pam smiles too and asks, "Does she still have that pink hair?"

Emily laughs a little, "No, mom, she doesn't."

Pam replies, "You know something? I never really understood that family. Why would a mother let her daughter do something like that."

Emily says, "Because they believe their kids are their equals, not their property."

Pam looks at Emily, "Honey, I don't think you're my property, but I'm your mom. What kind of mother would I be if I let you run around looking like a Goth? That kind of lifestyle might fly in Europe, But it's not gonna get you very far here in rosewood."

Emily replies, "Not everyone dreams of making it in rosewood, mom."

Pam replies back, "Oh?"

Emily nods and says, "Some people dream of making it out."

[Front of Di Laurentis's House]

Emily arrives with her basket of food. She notices boxes on the pavement, takes a medal in the hand. We see a girl arriving.

Girl smiles and says, "You want that? Maya st. Germain, a.K.A. New girl."

Emily smiles back, handing her the basket her mom made, "I'm Emily. Welcome to the neighborhood."

Maya takes it smiling, "Thank you. Mmm. Foie gras and cornichons. My favorites."

Emily replies, "It's from my mother."

Maya laughs, "I figured. Oh, that stuff was in my room. You can have anything you want."

Emily replies, "It all belonged to Alison."

Maya looks sympathetic, "Is she a friend of yours?"

Emily nods, "She was, a long time ago."

Maya smiles, "That's all I get? No details?"

Emily replies, "Uh, there were six of us who used to hang out, but... We don't anymore."

Maya changes the subject, "Would it be outrageous of me to ask if you'll help with our last few boxes?"

Emily replies, "Yes. But I don't mind".

Emily leaves the medal in the box and helps Maya with the boxes, walking in the direction of the house. 

[Maya's room]

Maya asks, "So, why aren't you still friends with the girl who used to live here?"

Emily replies, "You ask a lot of questions."

Maya smiles, "How else am I supposed to get to know you?"

Emily sighs, "There you go. Another question."

Maya smiles again, "Fine. Your turn. Ask me anything."

Emily takes a picture on a chest of drawers.

Emily asks turning it towards Maya, "Is this your boyfriend?"

Maya smiles, "His name is Justin."

Emily smiles as well, "He's cute."

Maya replies, "He's also 3,000 miles away."

Emily replies, "My boyfriend's name is Ben."

Maya gets interested, "What's he like?"

Emily replies, "He's a swimmer, like me."

Maya smiles, "I bet you're good. You totally have the body. My mom's a cellist. They're building a studio. "

Emily asks, "Do you play?"

Maya nods, "Yeah. But not the cello. If you're a big jock, does that mean you'd kill me if I smoked a little weed?"

Emily looks at her, "Now?"

Maya replies, "I won't if you don't want me to."

Emily asks, "Where are your parents?"

Maya smiles, "Relax. They're out."

Emily replies "Go ahead."

Maya says, "You want to join me?"

Emily says, "Okay."

Maya smiles, "First time?"

Emily looks at her, "No. Yes."

Maya sits in the window seat, "So I'm corrupting you. You okay with that?"

Emily sits next to her smiling, "Yeah. I think I am."

They smoke.

Mia's POV:

Kyle parks in front of my house, turning his car off for a moment, he turns to me,

"Are you going to be okay babe?"

I nod, "yeah I'll be fine, and I always am."

"You are to call me if you need to get away okay? I don't know what's going on in your house baby but I want to help you if you'll let me," Kyle replies looking into my eyes.

I nod again, "don't worry I will, but I have to get inside before my step father gets mad that I'm late."

Kyle leans over and kisses me, "okay baby, and call me before you go to bed."

I kiss back then nod, "sounds good baby I will."

With that I get out of Kyle's truck, waved goodbye to him, my friend pulls up in my truck, tossing me my keys,

"Thanks Mona!"

Mona smiles at me, "Anytime bestie."

I walked towards my front door, opening it and going in; I shut the door behind me, looking into the living room, my mom was half awake, I rolled my eyes, my step father comes into view,

"Glad you're home," he says.

"Yeah I'm sure you are," I reply sarcastically.

"Watch your tongue with me young lady!" he says.

"Yeah whatever you say!" I reply before going up to my room to do my homework.

I go into my room shutting the door behind me, I go to my desk and open my laptop, turning it on, and I pull out my homework and begin to do it. I finish my homework as my step father calls me for dinner; I get up and go downstairs, it smells wonderful, steak and mashed potatoes. I sit down to eat dinner with my mom and step father, missing my older brother like crazy. After dinner I go shower and get ready for bed, then I call Kyle,

"Hey babe!" he answers.

"Hey handsome," I reply.

"How are you?" he asks.

"I'm okay baby," I reply.

"Good, did you get all your homework done?" he asks.

"Yes I did, surprisingly my step father didn't bother me during homework, and it's bad enough I can't have sleepovers or you here." I say.

"It's okay, since you're allowed to stay at mine or your friends," he says.

"Yeah I guess so," I reply.

"Okay baby, well I'm going to bed, I'm sure you are as well, I will see you at school in the am okay?" he says. 

"Yes baby, I love you goodnight," I say.

"I love you too babe, goodnight," he replies.

We hang up, I put my cell on the charger and shut my light off, I climb into bed, and I just lay there, listening to my step father and my mother begin to fight, I get up sick of how he is with us and I go downstairs, taking my sling off I throw it on the hallway floor. I go into the living room and punch my step father,

"LEAVE HER ALONE! SHES LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF YOU! SHE WOULD HAVE NEVER EVER TOUCHED DRUGS UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG YOU ASSHOLE!" I scream at him.

I get him good, since I throw him off balance, then he regains it and comes after me, throwing me into the staircase,

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!" he screams.

I get up off the floor, ignoring all the intense pain I felt,

"YOU ARE THE UNGRATEFUL ONE!" I scream back.

My mom was laying on the floor bleeding, I was bleeding too but I ignored it and went over to her,

"Mom….." I began to sob.

My step father grabs me by the throat and squeezes tightly until I can't breathe anymore, I try to fight him off, but I'm losing air fast, I use all the strength I have and kick him right in the nuts, he drops me, I hit the ground hard, gasping for air, then there's a loud pounding on the door as my step father grabs a vase and throws it at me, it shatters against me, I scream out in pain, looking down there's a piece of glass stuck in me, I begin to shake as I hear,

"OPEN UP! ROSEWOOD PD!"

My step father looks at me and screams, "You called the cops you little whore!"

"Fuck off I didn't! We have neighbors you dumbass!" I scream back.

My step father unlocks and opens the door,

"Yes?"

"We got a noise complaint and we can hear screaming let us in, we need to make sure everyone is okay," the police officer says.

"The fuck you do!" my step father Gavin says.

The cop pulls him out, spotting me bleeding and shaking,

"You are under arrest sir," the cop says then reads him his rights.

Two police officers come inside, one comes over to me the other goes to my mom, I hear one of them radio in and call for 2 ambulances. Everything else gets blurry and faint; I pass out from the blood loss.

 _ **A few hours later…..**_

I awake in a hospital room, my cell phone going off on the bedside table, I feel groggy, and my phone keeps going off. I reach for it, checking the id its Kyle, I pick it up,

"Hello?"

"Mia? Where are you? Are you okay? I've been calling you for hours, there's police tape all over your house, what happened?" he asks.

"I'm in the hospital, I don't want to talk about it," I reply.

"I'm on my way! It's okay," Kyle says hanging up.

I drift off to sleep again, when I wake up again, Kyle's holding my hand and talking to a doctor.

[In front of Spencer's Barn]

Spencer arrives when Melissa goes out of the barn

Spencer asks, "Hey, what do you think?"

Melissa replies, "You have an eye for design. I absolutely love it."

Spencer says, "Thank you."

Melissa smiles, "Honestly, when mom said you were converting the barn to a loft, I couldn't see it, but it's beautiful. Job well done."

Spencer smiles back, "I'm glad you like it."

Melissa replies, "And I totally appreciate your letting us move in."

Spencer is shocked, "What?"

Melissa replies back, "Wren and I are staying in the barn while we redo my place in the city."

Spencer replies back upset, "I'm moving in for junior year, Melissa. That's the deal that I made with mom and dad. I got the grades, I did the internship, and I gave up my summer because I wanted this."

Melissa replies back, "Well, you'll just have to wait."

Spencer says, "Why can't you stay in my room?"

Melissa says, "We're a couple, Spencer. We need our own space, and mom and dad agree."

Spencer replies, "But they promised me."

Wren goes out of the barn and approaches girls.

Wren says, "Is everything okay? I'm Wren."

Melissa replies, "I was hoping you'd be happy for me."

Spencer says, "Well, you know what they say about hope. Breeds eternal misery."

Spencer goes away in the direction of the house.

Wren looks at Melissa, "Sounds like she was counting on moving into the barn."

Melissa replies back "Don't worry about Spencer. She'll get over it."

[The evening, Spencer's House]

Wren crushes a cigarette while Spencer reads a book sat on an armchair.

Spencer looks up from her book, "Shouldn't you know better? I mean, you are a med student, right?"

Wren smiles and replies back, "You're a bit of a smart-ass".

Spencer raises an eyebrow smiling, "A bit? Does my sister know you smoke?"

Wren replies, "Does she have to know everything. I'm sorry that we're moving into your loft. If you want me to say something."

Spencer replies back, "It wouldn't make a difference. Thank you for being sorry. You're not like Melissa's usual boyfriends."

Wren asks, "How am I unusual?"

Spencer changes the subject, "We're late for dinner."

Spencer gets up. Arrives next to Wren

Spencer replies, "I actually like you. That's what's unusual." 

[Rosewood's High School]

Aria walks in the empty corridors. She stops in front of the door of the class of Ezra. Looks at him then brings in. Ezra raises the head of his copies.

Ezra looks up and says, "You told me you went to Hollis."

Aria looked at him and replies, "No. I said I was thinking about majoring in English. And that's true."

Ezra replies, "Look, I think you're amazing, aria. When I first met you, I thought... "Who is this girl?" "

Aria takes Ezra's Hand

Aria smiles and says, "I'm still that girl. Nothing's changed."

Ezra looks at her, "Yes. Yes, it has. I'm your teacher."

Aria replies, "I know it's not just me. You- you feel like this is right for us too."

Ezra says, "It's not right. We just can't."

He gets up and goes out of the class 

[In the Street]

We see Emily and Maya walked the one next the other one. Their hands touch

Maya smiles, "thanks for walking me home."

Emily smiles back, "It's no big deal. Practice doesn't start until four."

Maya says, "I've never had a jock friend before. I guess that makes you my first."

Emily watches the garbage men who throw Alison's boxes in the truck.

Maya looks at her and asks, "Are you okay?"

Emily replies, "It's hard for me to talk about. I didn't tell you everything about the girl who used to live here."

Maya replies, "Alison."

Emily says, "She disappeared last summer. She's still missing."

Maya replies back, "That must have been awful for you."

Emily says, "I used to think if I didn't talk about her, I wouldn't think about her."

Maya says, "But you still do."

Emily replies, "Yeah."

Maya looks at her, "I'm sorry."

She kisses her near the mouth. They move back embarrassed

Maya says, "See you tomorrow?"

Emily nods, "Yeah. Bye."

[Locker's room]

Emily is opening her locker when Spencer and I arrive.

Spencer asks, "Hey, you been hanging out with aria?"

Emily replies "Not really."

Both girls look at me noticing the cuts and bruises.

"What happened to you?" they ask.

"Nothing just a fight I'm fine, don't worry about me," I smile at them as Kyle walks down the hallway spotting me.

Emily opens her locker when she perceives a word, she reads it, and it's signed by A.

 _ **Hey Em! I've been replaced. You've found another friend to kiss! -A**_

Spencer looks at her, "Emily. Is everything all right? "

Emily nods, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Bye girls! I'll see you in class!" I say and take off with Kyle.

"Bye Mia!" they call after me.

[Spencer's Kitchen]

Spencer, in swimsuit, is taking a drink in the refrigerator when Wren goes into the house in pair of shorts of bath.

Wren smiles, "Perfect time for a Jacuzzi."

Spencer looks at him, "I thought you guys weren't moving in till next week."

Wren replies, "Melissa wanted to get settled before classes start. You wouldn't happen to have a towel, would you?"

Spencer gives him the one that it in on the shoulder. Wren notices that she massages her neck.

Wren says, "Tough day at school."

Spencer replies, "Tough field hockey practice."

Wren says, "I rowed for oxford."

Spencer says, "That looks good on a med school app."

Wren replies, "I did it 'cause I loved it. You probably have a fluid buildup in your bursa sac."

He takes place behind her.

Spencer says, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Wren replies, "I can help."

Spencer says, "Okay... Dr. Wren."

Wren begins to massage Spencer.

Spencer smiles, "That's awesome."

Wren replies, "Is that all right?"

Melissa says, "Wren?"

Wren leaves Spencer who leaves outside. Melissa arrives in the kitchen.

Melissa looks at him, "Who were you talking to?"

Wren says, "No one."

[Aria's House]

Ella looks into a box and come out two stemmed glasses.

Ella smiles, "Found them."

Byron is uncorking a wine bottle.

Ella says, "Look what else I found." She holds up a pig puppet.

Byron smiles, "Ohh. She used to drag that thing everywhere. I think you're happy to be back."

Ella says, "Aren't you?"

Byron says, "Well, haven't decided yet."

Ella replies, "Ohh. You and aria are so much alike. I don't think she's happy to be home either."

Byron says, "I know it was like a vacation from our real life, but... I felt like we really bonded when we were away."

Ella says, "Well, we had to connect. We didn't know anybody else."

Byron smiles, "I don't want to lose that."

Ella replies, "Are you really worried that we will?"

Byron says, "It's just easy for stuff to get in the way."

Ella looks at him, "What do you mean? What kind of stuff?"

Byron says, "Ohh... You know, I'm really surprised that she brought that with us."

Ella replies, "Well, she loves it because you gave it to her. What kind of stuff could get in the way of us?"

Byron says, "No, nothing, nothing. You know me. I just get a little overly obsessed about work, that's all. We're good, Ella. Come here. It's all good."

Ella says, "Oh, I drove past Alison's house today. It's definitely something I haven't missed."

Byron replies, "Oh, god. A year later. Imagine what that poor family is going through."

Ella says, "I can't. I don't ever want to imagine. If anything ever happened to you."

Byron looks at her, "Nothing is gonna happen. We are safe. We're together. And we're home."

[Spencer's Room]

Spencer is reading when she hears voices outside. She gets up to go to look towards the window. She sees Melissa and Wren kissing in front of the door of the barn. She receive an e-mail on its computer, it is signed by A.

 _ **Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss I tell.**_

 _ **-A**_

[Flash Back] 

[Spencer's Kitchen]

Alison goes into the house in bikini followed by Hanna and Spencer. Hanna takes a cookie.

Alison says, "Are you gonna eat that, sweetie? I'm being a friend, Hanna."

Melissa arrives with Ian hand in hand.

Melissa says, "Aren't you supposed to be at Alison's?"

Ian says, "Hi, girls!"

All us girls, "Hi, Ian."

Ian asks, "You still need help with your scoop, Spence? I've got my stick in the car."

Melissa replies, "Ian, what are you, her babysitter?"

Alison says, "You need to tell your sister."

Melissa looks at them, "Tell me what?"

Spencer replies, "Nothing."

Melissa says, "Come on."

Spencer looks at Ali and says, "Outside."

Spencer and Alison go out of the house.

Spencer looks at her, "What the hell are you doing?"

Alison replies, "She's gonna find out."

Spencer looks at Alison and says, "No, she's not."

Alison says, "I promise you, she is, because if you don't tell her, I will."

Spencer replies, "I thought you were my friend."

Alison says, "Don't you get it? I'm trying to help you do the right thing."

Spencer replies, "It was one kiss. Now, you listen to me, Alison."

Alison says, "Or what?"

Spencer replies back, "If you say one word to my sister about Ian, I will tell everyone the truth about the Jenna thing."

[Flash Back's End]

Spencer goes to her window and looks in the room of the house in front of hers, which is the one of Alison. She perceives a fair silhouette.

Spencer says, "Alison?"

[Aria's House]

Aria and Emily sits on a swing chair under the flight of steps of the House of Aria.

Emily says, "I'm sorry for just stopping by."

Aria replies, "No. Any time, Em. Come on, you know that."

Emily says, "Somebody left a note in my locker. "

Aria looks at her, "From "A"?"

Emily looks back, "You too?"

Aria says, "Do you really think it's her? Is it possible?"

Emily replies, "Only Alison could have known."

Aria says, "What? Known - known what?"

Emily replies, "It was..."

Aria says, "Personal?"

Emily replies, "I really believed she was dead."

Aria says, "Yeah. Yeah, we all did."

Emily replies, "Could she really be back?"

Aria replies, "I think she's playing with us."

Emily says, "Why would she do that?"

Aria replies, "It's Alison that we're talking about here. I mean, wasn't that her favorite sport?"

Emily says, "Should we tell someone?"

Aria says, "I don't... I don't know about you, but... I can't."

Emily replies, "I'm glad you're back."

Aria says, "It's funny... I mean, even though I grew up here, I feel like a total outsider."

Emily replies, "Me too."

[Hanna's House]

Hanna, Mia, and Hanna's mother are cooking.

Ashley says, "I ran into Ella Montgomery today. Why didn't you tell me aria was back?"

Hanna replies, "It's not like we're still friends."

They sit down to eat

I smile, "It's nice to have all the girls around again."

Ashley replies, "She didn't know your father left. I hate telling that story and it is lovely."

Hanna says, "So change the story. I did. You grew up. You grew apart. It was mutual, and, honestly, we are much happier without him. Have you spoken with all of them yet Mia?"

I shake my head, "No."

Ashley says, "Hanna."

Hanna replies, "Say it enough, and you'll actually start to believe it."

Ashley says, "Well, I have to admit, it does sound a lot better than the truth."

Hanna replies, "Nobody needs to know that we got dumped, even though you do Mia."

I smile, "and you guys know I won't tell anyone about your private lives."

Ashley smiles; "we" didn't get dumped. I did. I appreciate that Mia, you're a lovely girl, I'm glad you and Hanna are best friends."

Hanna says, "He left both of us, and thank you Mia, you're the best."

Hanna and I receive texts.

Ashley replies, "If that's Mona, I'm staging an intervention."

"It's Spencer," Hanna replies.

I look at my phone it's a text from A,

 _ **Poor little Mia, your home is a crime scene still, what are you hiding? I bet ill find out….. A.**_

Ashley says, "Hanna. Mia. It's dinnertime."

Her phone rings she picks up.

Ashley says, "It's Ashley. Yes, I left it on your desk. Mm-hmm."

I stare at my phone horrified for a moment, but not letting it show on my face, so I smiled instead and said,

"Sorry it was Kyle, checking on me," I say to Hanna with a smile.

She smiles back, "you too are so cute together."

"Thanks Han," I say.

"You're welcome Mia," she replies back.

The bell rings, Hanna goes to open it, leaving me in the kitchen with her mom. They are policemen.

Agent says, "Hanna Marin?"

Hanna says, "Yeah. Why?"

Agent replies, "Is your mother home?"

Ashley arrives with me by her side.

Ashley says, "Let me call you back. What's this about?"

Agent says, "We received a call from rosewood mall security. They have your daughter on tape shoplifting a pair of sunglasses."

Ashley says, "I'm sure there's been a mistake."

Agent replies, "I don't think so. Could you turn around?"

The agent handcuffs Hanna.

Hanna says, "Mom."

Ashley looks at me, "Stay here okay Mia? We'll be back."

I just nod and wait for them to leave and lock up then head upstairs, texting Kyle until they return.

[Police Station]

Hanna is waiting. Her mother is in the office with the agent, we see that she dredges him, he gets up to close the door. Hanna wants to take a candy when she receives a text. It is signed by A.

 _ **Be careful, Hanna. I hear prison food makes you fat. -A**_

The agent goes out of his office followed by the mother of Hanna.

Hanna says, "What's going on?"

Ashley replies, "Let's go."

Hanna says, "Really?"

They go out of the post and go into the car. Behind them police cars bustle.

Ashley replies, "In a small town like this, what people think about you matters."

Hanna replies back, "I know."

Ashley says, "Then why would you risk it all to steal a pair of sunglasses? Hanna, I buy you everything you need to be popular."

Hanna says, "That's not why I do it."

Ashley asks, "Then why do? This is something you do?"

Hanna replies, "A few times."

Ashley says, "This is about your father, isn't it? You think this is going to get his attention."

Hanna replies, "I made a mistake."

Ashley sighs, "In rosewood, you don't have room to make a mistake. And neither do I."

Hanna says, "I'm sorry. I'll fix it somehow."

Ashley replies, "You will deny you did anything wrong. It was a misunderstanding."

Hanna says, "But..."

Ashley replies, "I'm taking care of it."

They go back to the Marin house, I come downstairs as they arrive to grab a bottle of water and go for a jog.

"Ill be back guys," I say.

"Okay!" they both reply.

[In the Street]

Emily walks alone in street when she perceives an ambulance heads towards the old Di Laurentis's house. She runs in their direction when she sees Maya.

Emily says, "Maya!"

Maya replies "Emily!"

Emily looks at her, "I thought something might have happened to you."

Maya replies, "I tried to call you."

Emily asks, "What's going on?"

Maya says, "They found your friend."

Emily gets excited, "I knew she was back. Is she inside?"

Maya stops her, "Emily! I'm sorry. They found Alison's body."

We see two agents of the coroner pushing a body in a bag on a stretcher. We perceive then Hanna stealing in the middle of people, seeing the bag on the stretcher. Aria is in its car when she sees that she stops and get out of the car. She sees Spencer on the other pavement and goes to her. I'm jogging and stop going over to the other girls.

Aria says, "I heard the cops take Hanna to the police station today."

Spencer says, "You don't think she'd ever talk about..."

Hanna replies, "The Jenna thing? We made promise."

I look at them, "we never speak of it."

[Hanna's House]

Hanna and I are in the lounge looking at the information about the discovery of Alison's body.

Tele says, "The current owners of the residence were in the process of demolishing the structure to make room for a renovation project when workers made the gruesome discovery. The parents of the deceased were unavailable for comment, but a family spokesperson has confirmed the gazebo was under construction the summer 15-year-old Alison Dilaurentis disappeared. Tonight, the family is asking for privacy As they come to terms with the sad ending to a year-long mystery, And local authorities are coming to terms With the fact a killer is at large in rosewood."

Hanna and I hear a noise, she switched off the sound. It is her mother who goes in whirlwind into the house followed by the policeman. They kiss each other and go up stair. Hanna puts back the sound. I just look at Hanna putting two and two together.

"What are they doing?" I ask her quietly.

"I don't know but please don't tell anyone, please?" she asks me.

"Yes of course you know I'll never spill your secrets bestie," I smile at her.

[Rosewood's Church]

People enter the church; a journalist is on the pavement of opposite.

Male newscaster says into the camera, "Thank you... The discovery of her body rocked this community, and today, hundreds of mourners gather to say goodbye to Alison Dilaurentis."

We see Emily arrived with her mother; she crosses Spencer and her parents. Spencer and she take themselves in arms. Hanna and I walk in together. Aria is inside of the church looking through the window. She is joined by Ezra.

Ezra asks, "Was she a friend of yours?"

Aria replies, "Do you care?"

Ezra replies, "I don't know what I feel worse about? Having to stay away from you or being a jerk about it."

Aria says, "Yeah, she was one of my best friends."

Ezra replies, "I'm sorry."

Aria replies back, "For Alison, or for being a jerk?"

Ezra replies, "Both."

Aria says, "Thank you. I would never want to do anything that would get you in trouble. Goodbye, Ezra."

She goes away but Ezra catches her by the arm and kisses her. Then we see her gone into the church.

Aria says, "Mrs. Dilaurentis."

Mrs. Dilaurentis smiles at her, "Aria! I'm so glad you came. I asked the other girls to sit together up front. It's what Alison would have wanted."

Aria nods and replies, "Of course."

Aria approaches the first rank; she stops and observes the coffin when Hanna takes her hand. She takes place next to us all.

Emily says, "Poor Ali."

Hanna replies, "Can you believe what a scene this is?"

I look at them, "Beautiful coffin and a great picture of her."

Aria says, "Alison would have loved it."

Spencer replies, "Popular in life and death."

Hanna gives a phial of alcohol to Emily

Emily shakes her head, "No thanks. I don't—"

Hanna says, "Today, I think you do."

The cell of Aria rings. The girls look at her terrifies.

Hanna says, "Anyone we know?"

Aria replies, "No, it's just my mom sending me a text. Emily and I aren't the only ones who got messages from "a," are we?"

Spencer turns around

Spencer says, "oh, my god. It's Jenna."

I turn and look, "No freaking way…."

We see a blind girl sitting with the help of a young man. The girls turn around. The mother of Alison sits down next to them.

Mrs. Dilaurentis says, "Did you see that Jenna Marshall was here? I didn't realize she and Ali were friends."

Spencer and I both say, "They weren't."

Minister begins, "The lord giveth and the lord taketh away."

The ceremony is finished the girls go out of the church when the policeman intercept them

Agent says, Emily, Spencer, Aria, Mia and Hanna."

Spencer replies, "Do we know you?"

Wilden says, "I'm detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the victim."

Aria replies, "Yeah, we were."

Wilden says, "I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you."

Spencer replies, "We talked to the police when Alison went missing."

I look at him, "we already said what we've needed to about what happened."

Wilden replies, "And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing person's investigation. It's a murder. Rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer."

Then agent Wilden walks away, and we see Jenna getting into a car.

Aria says, "Do you think he knows about?"

Hanna replies, "No. How could he?"

Their phones ring.

Aria says, "Oh, my god!"

Hanna says, "It's from"

I look at my phone, "A…come on now."

Emily says, "I got one too."

Spencer begins to read it, "I'm still here, bitches"

All 5 of us say, "...And I know everything. A'."

We all look around and at each other; our nightmares have only just begun. 


End file.
